Blue's Room: Blue's Big Save the Puppies Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Save the Puppies Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are So Excited to Have Video Games! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *Blue: Do You Like Video Games?, Me Too! *Sprinkles: Me Too!, I Like Them Too!, Video Games!, Video Games!, Video Games!, I Like Video Games! *Blue: This Video Game Is Called, "Save the Puppies"! *Sprinkles: Do You Want To Play "Save the Puppies"? *Blue: Great! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited to Have A Video Game, "Save the Puppies"! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Video Games, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Blue: We Have To Press The Big Red Button To Turn On The Video Game! *Steve: Do You See The Big Red Button? *Little Bill: Right There! *Sprinkles: Yeah!, There's The Big Red Button! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Press The Big Red Button) *Perrito: (Barks) *Sprinkles: Wow!, Look At All These Puppies! *Puppies: (Barking) *Blue: They're Playing In Doggy Town! *Steve: They're So Happy! *Puppies: (Barks Happily) *Puppies: (Barks Huh?) *Little Bear: Oh No!, Look! *Oswald: There's A Dog Catcher! *Ruby: He's Catching All The Puppies! *Sprinkles: Uh Oh! *(The Dog Catcher Caught All The Puppies and Put All The Puppies In Doggy Cages) *Puppies: (Whimpers) *Blue: Oh No! *Steve: He Locked Up All The Puppies In The Doggy Cages! *Sprinkles: But, Look!, He Missed A Puppy! *(Perrito Chases The Dog Catcher) *Wendy: The Puppy's Running Away! *Beast: It Looks Like The Puppy Is Going To Jump Right Out Of The Video Game! *(Perrito Skidooing Home) *Blue: Hi, Puppy!, Don't Be Scared! *Sprinkles: It's Okay! *Dora: Hola, Perrito!, You're Safe Now! *(The Net Caught The Dog Catcher's Face) *Kipper: Look!, The Dog Catcher Got Caught In His Own Net! *Perrito: (Barks and Licks) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Awwww! *Puppies: (Barking) *Maisy: Look!, He's Trying To Tell Us Something! *Steve: We Saved 1 Puppy, But We Think We Wants Us To Save All The Puppies! *Perrito: (Barks) *Franklin: How Many More Puppies Are There? *(The Video Game Shows Number 100) *Pablo: 100! *Linny: Wow!, That's A Lot! *Blue: We Can Do It! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Steve: Will You Help Us Save All The Puppies? *Jack: Yeah! *Blue: You Will?, Great! *Steve: On The Count Of 3, We'll Skidoo Into The Video Game!, Ready?, 1, 2, 3! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo We Can Too! *(Song Ends) *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Perrito Skidooing Into The Video Game) *Blue: Wow!, We're In The Video Game! *Sportacus: Wow!, Doggy Town Is Empty! *Steve: Come On!, We Have To Save All The Puppies! *Blue: Hey!, Guess What? *Stephanie: What Is It, Blue? *Blue: I Think We Should Do Something After We Rescue All The Puppies! *Sprinkles: You Do? *Blue: Uh-Huh! *Miss Spider: What Could We Do After We Rescue All The Puppies? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Should Do After We Rescue All The Puppies!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Perrito: (Barks Yeah) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Muno: But Before We Play Blue's Clues, How Do We Find 100 Keys To Rescue All The Puppies? *Kai-Lan: Yeah!, How? *Blue: Hmm, Let's Stop and Think!, Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Which Way to Go? *Wubbzy: The Map! *Blue: The Map!, Right! *Steve: But Where's Map? *Map: Here I Am! *Sprinkles: Hey, Map!, Could You Show Us How to Find 100 Keys to Rescue All The Puppies? *Map: Sure, Sprinkles!, All You Have to Do is Say "Map!" *Blue: Say Map! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Louder! *(Song Starts) *Map: (Singing) I'm The Map!, I'm The Map! *The Fiesta Trio: (Singing) He's The Map!, He's The Map! *Map: I'm The Map! *(Song Ends) *Map: Wow!, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Are Going To Find 100 Keys, So We Could Rescue All The Puppies!, The Puppies are at The Doggy Cages! *(Puppies Barking) *Map: To Save The Puppies, First, We Have to Go Through The Dog House!, Then We Have to Go Down Dog Bone River!, and That's How We'll Get to The Doggy Cages! *Puppies: (Barking) *(The Star Catchers Moving) *The Fiesta Trio: Estrellas! *Map: Ooh!, Stars!, Try and Catch Stars Along The Way!, So Remember!, Dog House, River, Doggy Cages!, Say It With Me!, Dog House, River, Doggy Cages!, Dog House, River, Doggy Cages!, Dog House, River, Doggy Cages!, So Tell Blue, First, We Have to Go to The Dog House! *Blue: Where Do We Go First? *Milli: The Dog House! *Blue: The Dog House!, Right! *Oobi: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Perrito: (Barks Notebook) *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Hey, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Yes, Steve? *Steve: We're Going to Find 100 Keys to Rescue All The Puppies! *Sidetable: Wow!, That's A Lot of Keys!, Here!, You All Might Need The Notebook! *Blue: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *Shane: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and... *(Song Stops) *Sprinkles: Hey!, Where's The Thinking Chair? *Blue: I Don't Know! *Steve: Hey!, Maybe We Can Use This Bench as A Thinking Bench! *Sprinkles: Great Idea, Steve! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Bench and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(Perrito Jumps Into the Screen) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues and 100 Keys to Figure Out What We Should Do After We Rescue All The Puppies!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Perrito: (Barks Ready) *Blue: Okay!, So, First We Have The Dog House!, Can You Find The Dog House! *Tickety: Hey!, I See The Dog House! *Steve: Good Spotting, Tickety! *Perrito: (Barks) *Sprinkles: Come On, Guys!, Let's Go Rescue The Puppies! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) And 100 Keys! *(Song Ends) *Stars: (Laughing) *Steve: Hey!, That Sounds Like Stars! *Sprinkles: Estrellas! *Blue: Do You See Stars? *Isa: Right There! *Stars: (Laughing) *Steve: Stars! *Perrito: (Barks) *Stars: Try to Catch Us!, Try to Catch Us!, Catch Us!, Catch Us! *Saltador: Saltador! *Blue: Look!, It's an Explorer Star! *Sprinkles: A Super Jumping Explorer Star! *Steve: He Can Help Us Super Jump! *Blue: We Need to Catch The Stars!, Reach Up to Catch The Stars! *Sprinkles: Reach Up! *Blue: Catch Them!, Catch Them! Catch Them! *Sprinkles: We Caught Them! *Steve: Even Saltador!, The Super Jumping Explorer Star! *Blue: Let's Put Them in The Star Pocket! *Stars: The Star Pocket!, The Star Pocket!, Yippee!, (Laughing) *Blue: Good Star Catching! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts